


旧文合集

by Madrid_Calling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling
Summary: 角色配对为 科克×萨乌尔 的短篇旧文合集。文章目录：1. 回家路上2. Act Naturally3. It's All Too Much4. 致科克的一封信5. 旅行者6. 爱是音乐永恒的主题7. Fool's Rock8. 如何亲吻一个圆号手9. Interstellar Overdrive
Relationships: Koke/Saúl Ñíguez
Kudos: 2





	1. 回家路上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：乐评式同人文，全篇致敬披头士歌曲《Two of Us》。

一次训练结束后，科克叫住萨乌尔，询问能否搭个顺风车。

“反正路上都会堵车，多一个人说不定多点乐趣。”为了得到对方肯定的回答，科克努力展现他最人畜无害的笑容，请求道。

萨乌尔当然拒绝不了科克，在确认过科克家的方位后，他们出发了。除了莫拉塔意味深长的笑，一切在萨乌尔眼里都显得如此顺利，毕竟与喜欢的队友同行再愉快不过。

可科克倒显得有些担忧：“说实在的，我真担心阿尔瓦罗对你的车动了点手脚。”

“是什么让你产生了这样的怀疑？”萨乌尔开玩笑道，“或者可以说，促成你怀疑的原因就是你坐我车的原因？”

“这倒不是，我只是把车钥匙丢了。”

萨乌尔想不到，就连一向细致的科克也会弄丢车钥匙。但他只是微笑着，转而好奇地问：“那你今早怎么来的？”

科克掏出公共交通卡，在萨乌尔眼前晃了晃：“坐地铁。天知道我是有多走运，一上车碰到一大票皇马球迷。咱大眼瞪小眼，他们不敢说，我也不敢动，干站着真是不好受。所以还得感谢你。如果回去再碰见皇马球迷，这绝对就会是我生命中最好运的一天。“

萨乌尔又笑了，顺着话题，他与科克吐槽起了皇马与最近的比赛。一天的劳累后两人总算收获了一份轻松，车内充满了快活的气氛。

然而，随着时间的推移，马德里糟糕的交通情况还是为他们的心情注入了一丝不耐烦。科克的视线在车里一番搜索后，最终盯上了前方的cd播放器。

“这个能用吗？”他问萨乌尔。

萨乌尔点点头，并顺手按下了开关。然而，出乎萨乌尔的预料，音响中传出了带有浓浓咖喱味儿的民族音乐，欢快的节奏倒是与道路远方的黄灯相映成趣。“哦，不妙。”萨乌尔嘟囔。对于他和科克来说，播放器里的唱片显然不对胃口。

萨乌尔赶紧按下暂停键。接着他看见科克令人费解地在包里掏了又掏，最终掏出一张唱片，是枪花的《 _Appetite For Destruction》_ 。科克看到了萨乌尔疑惑的眼神，解释道：“菲利佩离开前给我的。你知道，他是马竞头号枪花迷。”

萨乌尔疑惑唱片为何会出现在科克的包中，不过他还是明白了科克的意思。然而，他不确定在金属乐的璀璨光辉下，他会不会干出点富有反抗精神的傻事—例如违反交通规则。于是他婉拒了伟大的枪花，转而告诉科克，座位间的储物柜最底端似乎有几张布尔格斯送他的专辑。

科克把手伸进储物柜，没抓上唱片，倒是抓出几张托雷斯的球星卡。科克感到很亲切，毕竟这几张卡他也有。他只是不明白为什么它们会出现在这里。

萨乌尔也看到了，有点不好意思。他解释道：“刚买车时放进来的，当时一个人开车感觉很孤独，于是放卡在这里提醒自己我永远不会独行。现在说出来倒真是蠢的不行。”

科克笑笑，对同道中人表示理解。梯队那几年，他也在柜子上贴满了托雷斯的海报，来表达自己对偶像的热爱。虽然青春已渐渐远去，但留下的美好回忆却是他毕生难忘的。想必对萨乌尔来说也是这样。

在科克眼里，自己的经历和萨乌尔的在某些方面有些相似。这既促进了两人间的相互理解，又让他们的相处变得更加容易。两人一起虽稍显平淡，但至少怡然自得。科克很享受这一点。

科克继续翻，最终捞到一张唱片。是披头士的《 _Let It Be_ 》。萨乌尔同意后，他把唱片放进播放器，按下了开始。

> _We're on our way home._
> 
> _We’re going home._

萨乌尔轻声跟唱着。即使科克的英语再差，这些词他也是认得的。他不禁发现这首歌有些应景，和歌中所唱的一样，两人正同行在回家路上。萨乌尔的歌声给气氛带来了些温馨。科克感受到了他们在一起时特有的舒适。

萨乌尔显然也感受到了这点。令他难以言说的是，他甚至打心底里不愿意让这一切结束。对他来说，和科克一起实在是太轻松愉快了。此时，歌曲营造的气氛给了萨乌尔勇气。为了和科克待久一些，他突然问：“要么你今晚来我家好了？”

面对突如其来的邀请，科克有一丝惊喜。但萨乌尔轻松的语气好似在开玩笑。科克有些捉摸不定，保险起见，他也开玩笑地答：“今天就算了，我猫没喂。”

萨乌尔看起来有点失望，但他仍轻快地说：“没想到我还没有两只猫重要。”

“我也真想不到，我们认识快十年了你才意识到这个问题。”

萨乌尔笑着，轻轻地给了科克一拳。

“好好开车，”科克也笑了，“别违反交规。我可不希望咱明天登上阿斯报头版，配上个`马竞队员行车途中互殴引发事故导致交通瘫痪‘之类的蠢标题。”

“嚯，老套题材。“萨乌尔吐槽，“要是我是主编，我就扣你工资。”

话题被转移开，但科克却发觉，自己没能把注意从那份邀请上移走。萨乌尔听到回答后的反应似乎表明他是认真的。科克有些后悔了。从两人的友情方面，他显然不愿意让萨乌尔失望。而且，即便理智不愿意接受，科克还是发觉心中总有声音在说：承认吧，你就是喜欢和萨乌尔待在一起。

意识到这一点令科克有些脸红。他只好把注意集中到专辑上，尝试转移注意力。几分钟后，他意识到这个唱片机不知为何，播放进度总是停留在专辑的开头曲。

开头曲也不错，他想。欢快的吉他奏出轻松的旋律，给人带来温暖。恰好是两人在一起的感觉。

萨乌尔也这么认为。“这歌真不错，”他趁着红灯时间，向科克点评道，“和声默契十足，给人恋爱的感觉。就像我传球给你，你又传回给我，配合滴水不漏。”

等等。话音刚落，萨乌尔察觉这话不太对。“恋爱”的比喻太直白了，而且对他们俩似乎不合适。

可意识到问题后，他却不愿意加以解释，他不太明白自己在干什么。但突然加速的心跳让他隐约发现，自己也许希望让比喻变成现实。

“什么啦，”科克微笑道，觉得自己绝对会错了意，“你不会是流行情歌乐评看多了吧，我觉得这唱的是友情。”

“也许。“萨乌尔保留意见，“对了，不觉得这首歌有点像我们吗？”

“的确，”科克表示赞成，但他有些疑惑，“可是为什么呢？”

好问题，萨乌尔想。

他思考着，隐约觉得这个疑问的回答中会包含一些有趣的东西，一些可以促进他们俩关系进一步发展的东西。同时，他意识到，科克和他都在期待着某种特别的答案。

所以萨乌尔试着做出解答。他尝试从歌曲的歌词开始入手。

回家路上，歌曲中的两人做着各种无厘头的事。事与事间看似没有关系，可唱成一首歌却显得格外和谐，让人感觉简单而愉快。

不觉得很像我们吗，萨乌尔想。聊着无聊的事，看着乱七八糟的球星卡，还听着好像同我们毫无关系的老歌。可是我们却如此愉快地行驶在回家路上。

歌继续唱着：

> _You and I have memories_
> 
> _Longer than the road_
> 
> _that stretches out ahead_

听着听着，萨乌尔有些明白了。正如歌词所写，科克和他共同拥有着漫长的回忆。而且萨乌尔相信，走在同一条人生路上的他们，必将一起创造更多美好的回忆。在一起的两人，的确与这首歌十分相像。

萨乌尔把想法告诉科克。科克笑了，他喜欢萨乌尔的答案，也为萨乌尔享受两人一起的时光而感到高兴。突然，他鼓起勇气：

“你刚才对我的邀请是认真的吗？”

“怎么了？”萨乌尔有些诧异。

“没有，我突然想答应罢了。”

萨乌尔眼睛一亮，但还是问道：“你的猫怎么办？“

“我突然想起来，盘子里还有点猫粮。“

“好突然，“萨乌尔笑着说。他再一次感到心跳加快，不过这一次是欢快的跳跃。接着，他又学科克问道：”为什么就想答应了？“

“因为我发现了，我喜欢和你在一起。“

“谢谢你。”萨乌尔感觉脸在发烫，能得到科克的肯定让他很开心。他带着一份感激对科克说：“我也很荣幸总是能和你并肩同行。”

“哪里，既然我们选择了同一条路，就会自然而然地并肩同行。”

萨乌尔笑了，科克的话总是那么有道理。他感觉心里的情感越积越多，好像马上就要满溢。于是他勇敢地表达：“真不知怎么用语言表达我对你的爱。”

科克觉得自己不可能再会错意了。

于是他凑向萨乌尔：“既然语言不能表达，那就来接吻吧。”

萨乌尔脸红了，有些不知所措。他小声说道：“但我在开车呢。”

“那就把车停了。”

“不麻烦吗？”

“你不愿意就算了。”科克装出失望的样子。

“没有啦。”

于是萨乌尔把车停在路边。慢慢地，他与科克越靠越近，直到能看清对方的眼睫毛。萨乌尔满怀期待地轻轻闭上了眼。突然，两人的唇碰在一起。萨乌尔的心猛跳了一下，接着便逐渐沉溺于科克温暖的唇中。

科克太紧张了，差点连闭眼都不记得。萨乌尔说干就干的执行力让他有些猝不及防，他感觉大脑似乎断片了。脑海中闪过他们相处的一些回忆，杂乱无章，却无一例外地证明着他们的情谊。是友情吗？科克想，可这个吻已绝对超出友情的范畴。也许萨乌尔说得没错，这就是爱。科克这样想道，感到了一丝满足。

似乎很久后两人才分开。他们都发现对方的脸红成了球队队服的红色，两人不禁相视一笑。

最终，萨乌尔打破了沉默。他发动汽车，又开始哼唱：“ _We’re going home._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫拉塔摆弄着科克的车钥匙，深藏功与名。
> 
> 注：Let It Be的开头曲为Two of Us，是保罗麦卡特尼为爱人琳达所写，记录了两人的公路旅行。然而，部分乐迷仍认为曲中的两人是指保罗与列侬。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


	2. Act Naturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交换身体梗。

1.

科克被一阵狗叫声吵醒。

半梦半醒的他伸手划向手机。好，狗叫声停了。接着他翻了个身，又摸到了一团毛茸茸的东西。他顶着刺眼的阳光，猛然睁眼一看，是条狗。

美好的一天从阳光和狗开始，科克乐观地想。

等等，他啥时养了狗来着？

2.

萨乌尔迷迷糊糊地走到镜子前。

镜中浮现科克的脸。

萨乌尔揉揉眼睛，并又一次向自己保证，再也不熬夜打游戏伤眼了。

但他睁眼一看，镜中还是科克的脸。

“这不对。”他嘟囔道。于是他拿起手机，打开浏览器，键入：“照镜子出现别人的脸怎么办？”

谷歌智能提示：平面镜成虚像。

好了，萨乌尔发现世界颠覆了，自己的物理也白学了。正当他感叹世事多变时光易逝并感觉自己成为了当代大文豪时，他收到了几条新短信。

3.

“萨乌尔”：萨乌，我想我们必须谈谈

“萨乌尔”：我是科克

“萨乌尔”：以及，到底什么样的人会把狗叫设成起床铃声？？？

4.

“这样看来，我们大概是交换身体了。“科克盯着谷歌搜索界面说道。

“啥？”

“没事，至少与外星人之类的无关。”科克扫了一眼萨乌尔正浏览的星际灵异事件解释页面，安慰地说道。

“难道这个小说网站的信息就更可靠吗？”萨乌尔看着科克的手机，疑惑地问。

“我想至少比var可靠。”

有道理，萨乌尔信了。既然var都有存在的意义，也没什么不可能了。

“那现在我们怎么办？”

“当然是去训练啊，”科克翻了个白眼，“我相信我们都不想听到西蒙尼的咆哮。而且记住，现在的你缺席训练，最终倒霉的还是我。所以我们赶紧走吧。”

5.

洛迪惊恐地看着训练场上的科克和萨乌尔，发现自己似乎脸盲出了新境界。

他疑惑问身边的奥布拉克：“为什么今天总听到萨乌尔管科克叫萨乌尔，是我幻听还是幻视啊？”

奥布拉克摇摇头，顺手慈爱地捂住一旁菲利克斯的眼睛：“那俩调情的脑回路异于常人，说他们还不信。信我，珍爱狗眼，远离他们为上策。”

洛迪信服地点点头。但小菲不听，小菲也不在乎，因为他只想回家看美女。

6.

“科克你真的好胖。”训练结束后萨乌尔拖着科克的身子，疲惫地说。

“习惯就好。”科克笑得很灿烂，“哦对，现在我可比你高了。”

“什么鬼。”

“话说踢比赛的时候我们要换位吗？”科克谈起正事。

但萨乌尔突然笑了：“你这倒提醒了我。“

“提醒什么？”

“左后卫欢迎你。“

“？？？”

7.

远在大洋之外的菲利佩收到了新信息：

“如何劝西蒙尼让科克踢左后卫？”

“在线等，急！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	3. It's All Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给 Eurus8848 的生贺，祝她万事顺利！

0.

科克和萨乌尔坐在更衣室的长凳上。

“科克。

科克听到声音，转头看去。他才发现萨乌尔坐到了旁边。这样，他得以清晰地看见萨乌尔正极热切地盯着自己。炽热的目光流露出了萨乌尔的喜悦，他的脸上也挂着显而易见的笑。又是一个和自己分享快乐的队友，科克这样想着，迎上萨乌尔的目光。

两人交谈起来，一切正常。但科克感到有些奇怪，不知为何—是他的错觉吗—望着萨乌尔的眼睛，科克总感觉对方的愉悦中包含着一丝紧张。

科克的目光疑惑地向下移，又发现萨乌尔身体微微颤抖着，确实在为了不知什么事而紧张。多奇怪啊，科克想到。既因为萨乌尔不寻常的表现，又因为现在的一切与几小时前是如此相似。那么多事情好似发生，又好似没发生，给人一种梦幻般的不真实感。科克有些恍惚了。

他的思绪回到比赛开始前。

1.

赛前，科克换好球衣，在衣柜前坐下，等待着进场。而萨乌尔向他走来，坐在他的旁边。

科克感受到压感，发现萨乌尔靠向自己。他自然而然地靠回去，顺便把手搭在萨乌尔的肩上。科克的手轻触着萨乌尔的身体，却发现对方在微微颤着，脸上也少了几分平日的活力。大战在即，萨乌尔显得有些紧张。

看到这样的萨乌尔，科克开口打趣道：“都踢了多少年了，还在为比赛担忧。”

“我没有。”萨乌尔下意识回答。但他看到科克富有洞察力的目光，很快意识到，他骗不过自己多年的队友。于是他改口说：“毕竟是欧洲超级杯，还是打皇马，紧张当然不可避免。”

科克冲萨乌尔笑了笑：“那可未必，你太想赢了吧。萨乌尔，你太爱马竞了。”

“我们太爱马竞了。”萨乌尔纠正着，终于露出了笑容，“别说你不想赢。”

“你说得对，但我可没紧张。”

“喂。”

“好了，放松一点吧。比赛就要开始了。”科克收敛一下笑容，对萨乌尔说。

“遵命。”萨乌尔说着站起来。突然，他又补充一句：“既然这样，你可以抱抱我吗？”

科克毫不犹豫地抱紧萨乌尔：“我们绝对能赢。不信的话，就把我的信心都给你。”

“太多啦。”萨乌尔笑道。

紧接着，科克看见戈丁大手一挥，示意队友们上场。于是他松开萨乌尔：“是时候了，走吧。”

两人怀着勇气与真心，坚定地向前走。

2.

比赛和想象中一样艰难。开场的进球振奋人心，但对方也很快扳平了比分。比赛逐渐焦灼起来，双方都渴望进球，但一时又无法取得进球。

黑夜笼罩着球场，科克感到莫名的压抑，不知来源于对手逐渐凶猛的攻势，还是来源于闷热的天气。他抬头望着天空，却发现头顶只有聚光灯的光照射着自己。云层把星星都遮蔽了，迷雾似乎阻挡在胜利前，让人看不到光彩。科克的神情逐渐凝重起来。

但一道光突然照亮了他。萨乌尔的目光直直地射向科克，带着鼓励，也带着信心。目光是有温度的，科克感受到了阳光般的温暖后，不由得这样想到。他看着萨乌尔充满自信的脸，不禁同萨乌尔一起微笑起来。

接着，萨乌尔也意识到了科克的目光，他指向两旁的观众席。科克顺着萨乌尔的手看去，发现两旁满是马竞的球迷。他们身着红白边唱边跳，呐喊着球队的名字，好像永远不会疲倦。科克看到了，也听到了球迷们的爱。那份爱太厚重了，能给人无尽的支持和信心。

科克感觉球队被爱包裹起来。于是他坚定地握紧拳头，把注意力集中到比赛上。

3.

对手反超，球队又扳平。比赛的悬念留到加时赛。

狂奔了九十分钟，但科克仍感受不到一丝疲倦。他全力跑着，仿佛正奔在胜利的路上。萨乌尔显然也是这样，他同科克一起向前奔跑，一次次的断球、推进，乐此不疲。偶尔送出几个好机会，两人总会交换眼神，会心一笑。

时机终于到了。断球，底线回传，萨乌尔早有准备。面对来球，他写意地将球一抽，球便划出一道优美的弧线，不偏不倚地飞入球网。

太精彩了，科克吼出声来。这粒进球如同一阵风，吹散了遮挡在胜利前那阵迷雾。

科克奔向萨乌尔，两人的额头靠在一起。喜悦从萨乌尔的眼里流露出来，感染了所有人。

“我们能赢。”萨乌尔说。

胜利的光明就在前方。

4.

科克站在门前，球向他传来。

没有一丝迟疑，科克果断地把球往前一推。此刻，他感到勇气与真心仿佛喷涌而出，托着球向前去。球在低空切出完美的角度，正好绕开守门员的手，飞入球网。

科克感到了前所未有的自豪。他看到球迷们欢欣鼓舞，替补席上的人们堆成一团。所有人都拥抱着彼此，庆祝即将到来的胜利。球迷和球员的爱汇聚在一起，化作震耳欲聋的怒吼和欣喜若狂的笑颜。

科克发觉自己被紧紧地抱住了。他定睛一看，是萨乌尔。

“我就说我们能赢。“科克对他说。

萨乌尔什么都没说，只是把科克抱得更紧。

我们赢了，他们齐想。

5.

终场哨声结束了一切悬念。颁奖典礼就像梦一般，美好得不真实。

人群的爱与喜悦如烟花一般散在空中，五彩斑斓，交织出一幅奇妙的画卷。

科克终于感到一丝疲倦。队员们与所有人握手，共同庆祝着胜利。最终，他们都累了，于是回到了更衣室，那个既是起点也是终点的地方。

仍有队员在庆祝。他们打开一瓶又一瓶香槟，洒得到处都是。远处有人在高歌，也有人在大笑，不同的音符充满房间，但组合起来又显得无比和谐。

科克坐在更衣室的长凳上，微笑地看着这一切。

萨乌尔在他旁边坐下。

6.

“科克。”

科克转头，发现萨乌尔正热切地盯着自己，炽热的目光流露显而易见的喜悦。科克迎上萨乌尔的目光，却发现对方的身体微微颤着，似乎在紧张。

多奇怪啊，科克心想。几小时你也曾这样紧张地坐在我身边，为了接下来的事而担忧。几小时后，我们好像已经得到了今晚能得到的一切，可你仍是这样紧张。

萨乌尔的紧张情绪融进空气中，为喜悦气氛平添了一分不真实感。科克有些恍惚了，但他认为在当晚的气氛中，他可以选择信任现实。他喜欢这种填充着一切的美妙气氛。

萨乌尔的手伸向科克，把他拉回现实。科克注意到萨乌尔的眼神，紧张又含着几分期待，而他的嘴颤动着。

科克突然明白了，萨乌尔想对自己说点什么，但不知为何犹豫着。

科克决定先开口。

7.

“赢了，很高兴吧。”科克试探性地说。

“那当然。”萨乌尔回答。

“你的进球很漂亮。”

“你的也是。”

科克看到萨乌尔深吸一口气，靠在了身后的柜子上。他好像放松了一些。

“我说，胜利的感觉很奇妙吧，特别是在重要的比赛后。”萨乌尔望着远处的队友们，若有所思。

“付出一切后终于得到回报的滋味总是异常甜美。”科克说。

我们拥有全世界最好的球迷。”

“因为我们是全世界最好的俱乐部。”科克笑道，“球迷们热爱球队，总是为我们献上最真诚的爱。我们拼尽一切回报他们，收获他们的爱，也一同收获胜利的喜悦。大家在一起，总是有无穷的力量。“

“我真的太爱马竞了。”萨乌尔感叹。

“我们真的太爱马竞了，俱乐部值得一切的爱。”科克补充。

一瓶香槟不知为何滚落到他们脚边。

“开吗？”科克询问地看向萨乌尔。

萨乌尔摇摇头：“等欧冠决赛后再开吧。”

“那么自信。”科克笑了。

“一定会有那一天的，我期待着。”此时，萨乌尔眼中的光仿佛能照亮全世界。

“我同意，我们都相信这一点。”

8.

超级杯既是终点，也是起点。旧的荣耀在这里结束，新的征程从这里开始。现在，科克和萨乌尔就站在这里，向新的梦想迈进。

是不是少了点什么。

“科克。”萨乌尔又一次说。

科克望向萨乌尔，发现他已不再紧张，他的眼里满是喜悦，流出爱的光芒。

爱环绕着萨乌尔。

他望着远处庆祝的人群，终于坚定地开口：“你知道吗，我一直都很喜欢你。”

科克眨眨眼，萨乌尔的话郑重，却又自然。它飘浮在空中，无比沉重，可繁杂的气氛又使它无比轻盈了。科克看着萨乌尔的眼睛，里面仍有着激动，但更多的是坦然，说出一切后的坦然。

嘈杂中，科克听到了拼尽全力后的汗水落地的声音。

嗒。

于是科克笑了，他开口说：“萨乌尔，你的爱太多啦。”

“所以才要分给你。”萨乌尔也笑了。他终于看向科克，眼神温暖，似乎带着几分期待。

“我们会一直在一起，对吗？”科克问。

“我们会一直与马竞在一起，当然，也与彼此在一起。”萨乌尔注视着科克的眼睛，“我们需要的是爱，而爱永远也不嫌多。”

两人的距离越来越近，科克闭上了眼睛。

两人的唇碰在一起。

萨乌尔的爱环绕着科克，他们感到无尽的温暖。黑暗中，科克仿佛看到了光明，是两个人在一起的光明，也是所有人在一起的光明。

+1

梦想一次又一次地破灭，但科克和萨乌尔从未离开马竞。

他们仍然一同在赛场上奔跑着，享受胜利的喜悦，也承担着失败的痛苦。他们总是与马竞同在，也将永远与马竞同在。

“毕竟我的梦想是在马竞夺得冠军。”萨乌尔对科克说。

“我们的梦想是在马竞夺得冠军。”科克回应道，“当然，也是与彼此一起夺得冠军。”

他们相视而笑，意识到两人永远不会分开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	4. 致科克的一封信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是2020年1月8日写给科克的生贺。
> 
> 本篇偏兄弟情向。  
> 萨乌尔视角。  
> 预警：写得像小学生作文。

_亲爱的科克：_

首先祝你生日快乐。

真想不到，转眼间连你都二十八岁了。在这个特别的日子，同你相处的无数个瞬间如同被风吹着似的飞入我的脑海，勾起了我心底埋藏的许多种感情。它们是如此强烈，使我忍不住拿起笔，为你写下这封信。希望这些感情都能传达到你心中。

首先来回忆下过去吧。真奇怪，我们明明都认识快十年了，可回望过去，与你相关种种回忆都仿佛还在昨天。

还记得我一线队的第一次出场，我满怀希望地站在球场边，朝我跑来的就是同样年轻的你。你的手指轻轻触在我的背上，身体朝我压来，做着队友该做的事，同时为年轻的我送上祝福。只是换人时简单的握手拥抱，你就好似把全部勇气传递给了我，虽然仍有一丝紧张，但我对出场已不再害怕。

我的第一次出场也许就是我们两人故事的开始。从那时起，我开始走到了你的身边，开始同你一起，为马竞献出自己的一切。也正是在这段经历中，我得以见证你的成长。

回顾你的过去，提到你，我们总是首先想起你对马德里竞技的热爱。大家都可以清晰地认识到，在你的人生中，你一直待在马竞，也同马竞一起成长。出身于马竞的你，永远在用实际行动为俱乐部付出着精力，奉献着真心。就像你说的，你的感情与马竞相连，你为俱乐部落泪的次数比其他任何事都多。就这样，你的爱感动了我，也感动了所有马竞人。

在一片热爱之下，你同样拥有着马竞的精神。胜利后，总是能看到你欣喜的笑容；失利时，也总能听见你坚定的话语。而在这里，我想特别提一下失利之时，希望你不要介意。

我们都知道，在俱乐部的成长历程中，不可缺少的是一次次的失利。也许就差一粒点球，就缺一些运气，甚至短短几秒钟，都能使我们的努力功亏一篑。而我们也知道，这恰好是最打击人的。但是，面对一次次打击，我从未看见你放弃过。即使是一时失落，你也能很快振作起来，怀着信心与激情，投入到下一步的努力中。在我眼中，你比任何人都执着坚强。你历经困难却从不屈服的品质，正是马竞的精神所在。

无论是胜利还是失利，你总是和俱乐部在一起，承担着作为一个马竞球员的责任。你向世界展现了俱乐部的意志与决心。我想，这就是每一个马竞人爱你的理由。

而每当回忆起作为球员的你，也同样会伴随着对你的喜爱。比赛场上，我们总能看见你全力奔跑着，为攻防两端尽心尽力。而在训练场上，你即使面对繁重的任务，也总是无怨无悔地付出全部精力--这可是西蒙尼和奥尔特加的训练啊，但我甚至从没见你抱怨过！你的勤勉让我不禁感叹起来，拥有你的球队是多么幸运。

记忆中的你不断成长，我很荣幸能见证这一部分过程。而当我的思绪飘回现在，我仍发现了许多动人之处。

首先，大家都能看到，当今的你终于成为了这支球队的队长。在我眼中，你就是队长的完美人选。不知为何，当我看到你带领着球队充满斗志地入场，或是满怀感激地致谢时，我的心中总是充满了感动。你对球队的爱与奉献使我相信，在你的带领下，我们一定会走向光明的未来。

其次，请允许我在这一部分提一下我自己。不知道你有没有特别留意过，我们的名字总是会被球迷们相提并论，这点你也可以从各大论坛的评论区中看出来。大多数情况我对大家的看法都十分欣赏，毕竟这样的相提并论大多是称赞之词（我沾了你的光呢，我想）。不过，有时候遇到不喜欢的内容我也会吐槽几句。

还记得一次我向你吐槽：“总把我们放在一起，不觉得这很像超市的捆绑销售吗？”而你只是偏过头去想想，然后对我说：“但我们是非卖品。”

你的回答很有趣，但仔细想想也十分真实。大家都认为—甚至我自己也认为，我们会一直留在马竞，一直做着好队友。不知道你对这个看法作何感想，不过我希望你是赞同的。毕竟我一直非常乐意做你的队友，因为你是个很好的人。

进行了一番回忆，也说了那么多，不知道你有没有稍微感受到我的心意。但我想，我对你的感激之情，是永远也表达不完的。我感谢每天早晨你的微笑与问候，也感谢训练时你的鼓励和称赞；我感谢比赛时你鼓舞队友的手势，也感谢进球后你温暖的拥抱；我感谢生活中你充满善意的关照，也感谢你对我发自内心的祝福。你让我明白了马竞的意义所在，也帮助我成为了更好的人。因此，我对你的感激之情永远说不完，也永远无法完全报答。不过还是请你接收并理解这份最厚重的感谢。而我乐观地想--如果我的感谢能给你带来快乐，那就更加美好了。

不知不觉中，我们同队已经快十年了。这么多年，我一直看着你的成长，也看着马竞的成长。我亲眼目睹责任的接力棒从托雷斯、加比的手上传给戈丁，而戈丁又将它传给你。顺便期望一句，说不定有一天你功成名就之后，会将这沉甸甸的接力棒传到我的手上。但不论如何，责任与爱的传承总是令人如此感动，我们不禁为此挥洒热泪，同时奉献自己的一切。看着你的成长，我看见了马竞的成长。话说回来，这两者也许并没有相差太多，毕竟我们总是同马竞一起成长，不是吗？

所以，我既以队友的身份感谢你，又和所有马竞人一起感谢你。你已为马竞书写了光辉的历史。而我们都愿意相信，有你在，马竞将永远焕发着独特的光彩。

时光飞逝，今天的你已经二十八岁了。在此，我再一次诚挚地向你送上生日祝福，也希望你能同马竞一起，走向更加光明的未来。除此之外，我还想补充一句：如果你需要我，请随时向我提出来，因为我会一直在你身边，我将永远与你同行。

_爱你的队友 萨乌尔_

_2020年1月8日_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	5. 旅行者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU。  
> 旅行者！科克 × 餐馆店主！萨乌尔

科克是一名旅行者，环游西班牙是他生活的全部。

科克已经上路许多年了。这么久来，他一直一个人旅行。大多数时间内，无拘无束的生活让科克感到愉快，但不可避免地，科克仍时不时地感到孤独。有时科克会想起自己从前熟悉的人，但这只会让孤寂的感觉更加强烈。他被孤独笼罩，只好放下背包坐下来，视线逐渐散于广阔的天地。

这时，科克的猫总会凑近科克的怀里，仿佛在给予科克安慰。说来挺有意思的，科克仅有的旅伴是两只猫。出发前，他本想把它们送给邻居家，但猫却怎么也不肯离开他。实际上，科克也不忍心丢下心爱的宠物，于是他决定和猫一起上路。

科克本是个普通的旅行者，这两只猫让他变得有几分特别。宠物为他吸引了不少目光。无论去到哪里，往来的人看到科克怀中的猫，再看看科克身上的大背包，无不露出惊诧的神色。他们对此感到好奇，但在科克解释后，人们会说上一句：“和宠物一起旅行，也许是个不错的方式呢。”

就这样，科克和他的猫一起，走遍了西班牙许多地方。当然，由于宠物的原因，科克遇到了不少麻烦，但他一点也不在乎。为了节省费用，他总是乘着最便宜的交通工具，住着最廉价的旅馆。资金实在短缺，他只好去打一段时间的零工，比如擦擦盘子端端菜什么的。

但科克不会长时间待在一个地方，他并不执着于停留。曾有人问过他关于这个的问题，但科克说，他只是喜欢到处走走。而那个人又追问道：“那未来的某一天，你会选择停下吗？”

未来的事情科克不知道，也许他会一直走下去，但他也有可能停下来，因为某些因素而不能不停下。

什么因素呢？

科克也说不清楚，天气，资金……对于随遇而安的他来说，一切皆有可能。

科克就这样旅行。夏日的正午时分，科克来到了城镇边的一个小村落。“埃尔切。”他念着这片地区的名字，地图告诉他这里有大片大片的棕榈林。他抬头望去，事实也是如此，道路尽头是充满生机的绿色，地中海的蓝色填满了树干的缝隙，构成一幅令人愉悦的画面。美景让科克的心情变得好起来。

科克的猫们显然也是这样。它们轻轻叫着，在科克怀中不安分地翻身。科克抚摸他们作为安慰，可是丝毫不起作用。科克只好叹着气把手移开。

但猫咪实在忍不住了。它们欢快地从科克的怀中跳出来，朝道路前方跑去。科克心想，他本没有太在意，直到他看见两只猫跑进了一户人家的院子为止。

科克慌了。他赶忙跑到院子口，但也许是旅行包太重了，他晚了一步，猫已经跑到院子的深处，看不见了。科克心急，但他不能闯进院子––私闯民宅，会被屋主人讨厌的。他尝试朝屋里大喊：“你好？”但没有任何回应。科克只好放下旅行包，在栅栏旁站着，等待屋主人。

但出乎意料的是，两只猫很快出现在科克眼前。科克很吃惊，他定了定神，发现猫正躺在一个陌生人的怀抱里。

面前的人显然比自己高。科克连忙抬头，望向对面的人。

不知为什么，科克的大脑突然一片空白，他有点窒息，感到脸似乎有些发烫。时光仿佛在此刻静止了，世界对科克来说只剩下面前的人––他正抱着科克的猫，微笑地看着科克。

科克唯一能想到的是，面前的年轻男人有一双很漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛。

陷入沉思的科克突然发现，耳旁好像有声音。

他猛然清醒过来，却发现自己完全漏过了对方的话。他只好说：“对不起？”

“没什么，我只想问问这是不是你的猫。它们不小心跑进我的院子来了。”年轻人仍然微笑着，饶有兴趣地打量着科克，“对了，你是不是饿了？如果你愿意，你可以尝下我的炒饭，我正好炒多了一点。”

科克糊里糊涂地跟着年轻人走进他的家，品尝了经典料理––西班牙海鲜炒饭。科克曾吃过无数次这道菜，但像这一盘这么美味的对他还是头一回。也许是这里靠近海岸，海鲜比较新鲜吧，科克这样想。

科克真的饿了，他狼吞虎咽了大半盘炒饭，才想起一个紧要的问题：他还不知道面前年轻人的名字。

科克试探道：“请问您……”

“萨乌尔•尼格斯，你叫我萨乌尔就好了。”年轻人立即反应过来，就好像他一直在等待科克的提问似的，“那么你呢？”

“科克，很高兴认识你。”科克放下叉子，向萨乌尔伸出一只手。

萨乌尔握住科克的手，科克又一次脸红了。

两人交谈起来。聊天中，科克知道了萨乌尔是当地人，经营着海边一大片棕榈树林。此外，萨乌尔还将自己的家开成了小餐馆，供人们用餐。怪不得这盘炒饭这么好吃，科克心想。同时，科克也和对方讲述了自己的生活，并把两只猫介绍给萨乌尔。萨乌尔对此很好奇，也带领科克认识了他的狗。两人相谈甚欢，科克发现自己越来越喜欢萨乌尔。

但对科克来说，还有一个紧要问题––他又陷入了资金短缺的困境。怎么办呢？科克思考着，要么问一下萨乌尔需不需要帮助？从刚才的谈话中，科克知道了萨乌尔要做的事情并不少。除此之外，关于留下来帮忙，科克不愿意承认却很明显的一个理由是，他似乎喜欢上了对方。但两人才刚认识呢，科克想到。他不太好意思开口要求对方，何况萨乌尔还把他当作一位朋友。科克思来想去，仍然拿不定主意。

可当科克摸到自己空瘪的钱包时，他终于下定了决心。

“萨乌尔，”科克鼓起勇气，“呃，请问你……需要帮助吗？”

科克看到萨乌尔疑惑的表情，大胆地补充：“其实是最近我手头有点……但什么工作我都可以做的，你让我做什么都可以。所以请问你……”

萨乌尔显然明白了，但出乎科克的意料，他并没有显露过多的惊讶。他只是眨眨眼睛：“可以啊，正好最近有点忙，你愿意帮忙就太好了。那报酬呢？”

“这个没关系，你随便给点就好了。”科克松了一口气，他觉得萨乌尔的眼睛更加漂亮了，“我需要去别处找住所吗？”

“不用，我这里有空客房––当然，如果你愿意。”

科克太感激萨乌尔了。他想立刻站起来抱抱对方。

科克开始同萨乌尔一起工作。劳作是辛苦的，但萨乌尔总能给科克带来乐趣。关于这个，科克也注意到一个细节：他发现萨乌尔总是在自己身边。也许是自己太过在意萨乌尔？科克尝试做出解释。

但他逐渐推翻了自己的猜想，因为就连他在厨房刷盘子时，萨乌尔也站在他的旁边。

“是我做错了什么吗？”科克感受到了萨乌尔的注视，“如果我有做得不好的地方，请你一定要说出来。”

“没有没有。”萨乌尔有点惊讶，他摆摆手，“我只是……只是喜欢站在这里罢了。打扰到你了吗？”

“我没关系的。”科克并不讨厌和萨乌尔待在一起––相反，他非常喜欢。但他不能不承认，在萨乌尔的身边，他的心跳总是不由自主地加快。

工作之余，科克央求萨乌尔带着他到处走走。他们去了海边的棕榈林，游览了本地的古建筑，甚至还进城里转了一圈。科克喜欢上这座城镇，也喜欢上身边的那个人。

不，已经不只是喜欢了。同萨乌尔一起站在海滩上时，科克意识到。阳光下，科克偏过头去看身边的萨乌尔。在阳光的照射下，萨乌尔的眼睛显得更加蓝了，简直就同远处波光粼粼的大海一样。科克突然希望时间能永远停在这一刻，和萨乌尔在一起的这一刻。

当他回过神来，他的心正疯狂地跳动着，一种热烈的情感从心底产生。科克从没有体验过这种情感，但根据他的认知，这种包含着一切的情感被人们称作“爱”。

科克有点迷茫，他对萨乌尔的情感是爱吗？他回忆起认识萨乌尔后的一件件事。的确，不到两周的时间内，他和萨乌尔对彼此已经十分熟悉了。相处一直十分愉快，显然两人都很喜欢对方，但算得上爱吗？

科克思索着，逐渐发现一些他从没有注意过的东西。科克认识萨乌尔后，再也没有感到过孤独。这与以前很不一样。科克并不厌恶孤独，有时他甚至享受孤独，但显然和萨乌尔相处过后，科克就再也不想回到孤独的生活了。旅行者通常不会选择留在喜欢的地方，但这一次不同，科克动了留下来的念头。

事实上，这是他第一次考虑要留在一个地方––长期地，甚至永远地留下。他想要因为爱而留下，留在萨乌尔身边。

科克不执着于某地，但他没想到，他会执着于一个人。

时间是飞快的。和萨乌尔约定离开的时间很快就要到了。科克明白按照约定，那天之后自己就会离开，会踏上新的路。

确切地说，离开之日就是明天。

这两周来，科克承包了所有的洗盘子任务，而萨乌尔也在他的身边站了两周。唯独今天不同，科克发现萨乌尔只是站在厨房门口。他望着科克，似乎想说些什么。科克注视着他，但最后萨乌尔只是轻叹一口气，为科克让出了路。

他们很有默契地没有提明天分别的事。

当晚熄灯后，科克失眠了。莫名的难过情绪笼罩了他。他从未像此刻一样感到不舍。他渴望留下来。但他应该这样吗？也许萨乌尔并不这样希望。他不知道萨乌尔对自己的感情，他只知道自己不可能自私地留在这里。

但科克仍然很难过。他明白自己已经爱上了萨乌尔。与萨乌尔在一起简直是世界上最美好的事情，他再也不想与萨乌尔分开。

科克想留下，因为他需要萨乌尔的爱。

他不知道该怎么办了，但不管怎样，他决定把自己的感情告诉萨乌尔。

第二天早晨终于来了。科克坐在桌前吃着早餐，他故意吃得很慢很慢，他明白这很可能是最后一次了。科克看见萨乌尔从楼梯上走下来。

“连包都收好了，真快。”萨乌尔盯着科克放在桌边的旅行包。

科克没有回答。他有些紧张，随之而来一阵熟悉的窒息感觉。

萨乌尔叹了一口气，他拉开椅子，在科克对面坐下。

不知过了多久，科克终于吃完了。他抬起头，却看见萨乌尔的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他。不知道是不是错觉，萨乌尔眼睛的颜色比往常都显得灰暗。这让科克更加紧张了。

“萨乌尔。”科克试探性地开口，“我有些话想对你说。”

萨乌尔勉强笑了笑：“说吧，我在听。”

科克犹豫了一下，终于下定决心开口：“我想留下。”

他立即看到了萨乌尔震惊的表情。

“当然，我知道你不愿意，我只是想把我的心情说出来而已，也许我应该和你道个歉？”科克尝试露出微笑，但他做不到，“也许你没有感觉到，但我想我已经爱上你了。和你在一起总是那么愉快，你让我意识到我并不孤独。为了你，我第一次想永远地留在一个地方，我渴望你的爱，我想要留在你身边。

“等等，科克，”萨乌尔更加震惊了，“我觉得我也爱上你了，我其实一直都这样觉得。但是……”

萨乌尔定了定神，慢慢地说：“我知道你有一天会离开。所以我尝试问过自己，我可以和你一起走吗？但我认为你不会愿意的。在我看来，旅行者总是走在路上，他们不会选择停下，除非迫不得已。因此我更加没有想过你会为了我留下来，说真的，我认为我配不上。”

“我认为你错了。”科克摇摇头，他看向远处，发现萨乌尔的狗正追赶着自己的猫。宠物们上窜下跳，玩得不亦乐乎。

萨乌尔随着科克的目光看去：“我真的没有想到事情会发展成这样，就像我从来没有想过那群猫和狗竟然会相处得如此之好。”

“但事实就是如此。”科克把目光移回萨乌尔身上，“旅行者也会停下来，因为各种因素而不能不停下脚步。而在我身上，这种因素就是爱。萨乌尔，我需要你。难道你不需要我吗？”

萨乌尔有些明白了。也许旅行者真的会停下脚步，由于爱而停下脚步。但这不能再正常了，因为他们所需要的一切就是爱。

于是萨乌尔最终请求：“留下吧，我想和你在一起。”

科克终于露出了微笑：“我也是。”

就这样，旅行者安顿了下来。科克留在了萨乌尔的身边，他们一起经营着小餐馆和棕榈林。日子过得略显平淡，但两人却很喜欢这样温馨而安定的生活。对于他们来说，彼此––或许再加上那几只可爱的宠物––就是生活的全部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	6. 爱是音乐永恒的主题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摇滚乐队AU。  
> 吉他手！科克 × 贝斯手！萨乌尔
> 
> 预警：本篇为乐评式同人文，全文致敬保罗·麦卡特尼的歌曲《Silly Love Songs》。

1.

“今年情人节你们有什么计划吗？”

趁科克不在，萨乌尔认真地问出这个问题。

希门尼斯和奥布拉克愣了两秒，不约而同地大笑起来。

“你看我们，像是会过情人节的人吗？”希门尼斯假装生气。

“说得好像萨乌尔过情人节一样。”奥布拉克补充。

“喂，”萨乌尔锲而不舍，“那你们以前有过情人节的经验吗？”

“显然没有。我母胎单身到现在。”希门尼斯不生气了，他感到有几分悲凉，“为什么女孩子就是不喜欢我？”

“鬼知道呢。”奥布拉克又笑了，“以前学校里倒有些女孩子好像很喜欢我，但当时我都忙着练鼓呢。”

“这是什么伤人的言论。”希门尼斯更加悲凉了，“萨乌尔呢？有情人节经验吗？”

“拜托，我是个贝斯手。”萨乌尔脱口而出。但他突然回想起在中学吉他社的一段经历。

2.

对，让我们回到那个传奇的吉他社。那是好多好多年前的情人节，平时堆满了人的琴房竟然变得空荡荡的。确切地说，这一天的吉他社只有两个人。

“果然是学吉他好找对象吗？”萨乌尔看到如此情景，不禁发表感言。

“我怎么感觉你在讽刺我。”一旁的科克皱起眉，“对了，你晚上有空吗？”

“什么？给我介绍对象？有这种好事吗？”

“想得美。我只是想拉你去吃饭。我家里人竟然都出去过情人节了，可恶啊。”科克推了一把萨乌尔，“所以你去吗？”

“当然啦，不去白不去。”

两人收好乐器，来到大街上。情人节果然不一样。街道上挤满了人，两旁的商铺都换上了粉红色展板，到处都是情人节的特色景象。

“为什么人都是成双成对的！”萨乌尔抱怨，“我感觉我又受打击了。”

“不然我为什么约你出来？我一个人岂不更加悲惨。”科克对萨乌尔说，“兄弟，我觉得咱俩还没显得那么突兀。”

“但愿如此。”萨乌尔说着，和科克走进了一家餐厅。

食物很美味，两人吃得很愉快。迎着旁边情侣奇怪的目光，他们对各乐器乐手受欢迎程度做了深入的讨论，两人都受益匪浅，不禁感觉这情人节晚宴还没白吃。但很不幸，美好的时光总是短暂的。

“好了，你有什么想说的吗？”分别前，科克真诚地问萨乌尔。

“谢谢你请我吃饭！”萨乌尔不假思索，同样真诚地回答。

3.

希门尼斯和奥布拉克觉得他们今天会笑死在录音室。

“萨乌尔，你活该。”奥布拉克言简意赅地总结。

4.

但不幸的消息接连而至。

“到底是什么人想出'情人节主题音乐节'这种馊主意的？”奥布拉克率先发问。

“而且我们这种全员单身的小破乐团还要参加？这世道变了。”希门尼斯越来越悲观，“想着台下的人听着我们的情歌拥抱接吻我就头皮发麻。”

“最主要的问题是我们根本就没写过情歌好吗？”奥布拉克疑惑地问。

经纪人神秘地摇摇头：“主办方点名要你们，我也没办法。他们说翻唱歌曲完全没问题。”

“所以为什么出场顺序是下午场最后一个？都不给排个晚场的吗？”科克––他不知道什么时候回来了––问了一句。

“不正好方便萨乌出去吃饭？”希门尼斯偷笑着，小声和奥布拉克吐槽。

萨乌尔装作没有听到希门尼斯的话。

5.

“天哪，这世界上情歌可真够多的。”萨乌尔惊讶地盯着乐队成员们列出的曲目单。

“毕竟爱是音乐永恒的主题。”科克接过曲目单，“就这些吗？我去拿给经纪人看看吧。”

科克离开了录音室。

奥布拉克拍拍希门尼斯的肩：“这俩有点东西。”

“什么？”

“科克和萨乌尔啊，你没看出来吗？”

希门尼斯恍然大悟。

就在这时，仿佛印证奥布拉克的观点似的，萨乌尔开口请求道：“你们可以帮我个忙吗？”

果然。奥布拉克和希门尼斯会心一笑：“什么问题，说说看？”

萨乌尔倒脸红了，他犹豫了一下：“关于科克……”

“大家都知道的事情少说。”奥布拉克打断，“所以你约科克有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？”

“呃，其实也没什么，”萨乌尔有些不好意思，“我想在音乐节唱情歌给科克听。”

“够勇敢，很好。但这和我们有什么关系吗？”希门尼斯问。

“我需要伴奏。”

6.

“等等，你表白为什么需要我们伴奏？”

“拜托，贝斯弹唱真的可以吗，贝斯手都快哭了。”萨乌尔请求。

“不干。”希门尼斯不同意，他用眼神暗示奥布拉克，“除非……”

“你请我们一个月外卖。”奥布拉克心神领会。

“太多了！半个月好吗？”

“成交。”希门尼斯和奥布拉克异口同声，“曲子呢？”

萨乌尔高兴地掏出谱子：“保罗•麦卡特尼的《 _Silly Love Songs_ 》［1］，贝斯手听了都说好。”

萨乌尔把谱子发给其余两人，还特别对希门尼斯说：“哦对，你这份是键盘谱，因为这曲子没有吉他。我印象中你说过你能弹键盘来着。”

希门尼斯发誓说他再也不瞎吹牛了。

7.

还有一个问题。

“所以我们什么时候排练呢？––我们肯定要瞒住科克，对吧？”奥布拉克醒目地问。

萨乌尔挠挠头：“这个吗，你们说乐队排练完怎么样？我说是等科克走了之后。”

“不安全。科克丢三落四的，总是会回来拿东西。”

“那就只能晚上了。吃晚饭前可以吗？”

“不得不同意。”奥布拉克说，“我为了免费外卖而奋斗。”

“至于到时舞台上怎么指引科克––对了，我应该在乐队其他曲目演奏完毕后唱吗？”萨乌尔又想到几个问题。

“当然啦，我们的演出顺序帮了你点忙。”希门尼斯认同，“至于科克倒简单，只需要和他说演出完毕后有神秘的特别策划，让他站在台上就好了。”

“何塞，没想到这方面你挺在行。”奥布拉克赞同道。接着，他看着萨乌尔补充：“记得让科克放下吉他，免得到时你俩做出什么亲密举动时祸害到乐器。”

8.

他们开始排练。一切行动都出乎意料的顺利，萨乌尔心情大好。

“萨乌，我们知道你求爱心切，但这真的不是你抢拍子的理由。”奥布拉克忍不住说上一句。

9.

但在乐队曲目排练上，萨乌尔还是遇到了难题。贝斯和主音吉他的拍子老是对不上，他不得不和科克留下来加练。

忍受完其余两人离开前的挤眉弄眼后，萨乌尔把注意力放到谱子上。但他突然听到科克说：“萨乌，情人节当天你有计划吗？”

“我吗？当然是参加音乐节。”萨乌尔想都没想。

“我说是表演完后，你有……”科克犹豫一下，“算了，排练吧，有个节奏型我们老是合不到一起。”

萨乌尔才反应过来：“等等，你想说––“

他看到科克把脸藏到了乐谱后面。

萨乌尔从未像此刻一样希望科克的谱架能突然坠下来。［2］

10.

“你们说我要不要提前订情人节晚餐？”萨乌尔问。

“想太远了兄弟，事实证明半场开香槟一点用都没有。”

11.

终于到了演出当天。萨乌尔比以往任何一次演出时都要感到紧张。奇迹般地，乐队曲目竟然一首都没翻车，就连和萨乌尔有仇的节奏型都被他成功弹准了。萨乌尔不由得自信了一些。

演出转眼步入尾声，可萨乌尔仍有些紧张，他向台下望去：情歌声中，情侣们依偎在一起，诉说着对彼此的爱意。原来音乐真的可以传递爱，萨乌尔不禁这样想。他逐渐安定下来，收获了来自观众无形的支持。

乐队曲目终于演奏完毕。科克在希门尼斯的暗示下退到舞台一侧。

萨乌尔明白，轮到他来传递自己的爱意了。

他毫不犹豫地走到话筒前。

12.

“真正的最后一首，”萨乌尔对着台下说，“保罗•麦卡特尼的《Silly Love Songs》。”

接着他深吸一口气，注视着科克的眼睛：“唱给科克。”

键盘奏出乐音，曲子开始了。贝斯伴着鼓加入合奏，弹奏出独一无二的奇妙旋律。一个乐句后，萨乌尔张口唱：

> _“You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_
> 
> _But I look around me, and I see it isn't so_
> 
> _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_
> 
> _And what's wrong with that?_
> 
> _I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again”_

第一次听到这首曲子时，萨乌尔就不禁感叹道，这首曲子的贝斯线实在是太出色了。在跳动的音符中，仿佛悄悄藏着一种名叫“爱”的东西，使人不能不为其着迷。因此，萨乌尔想要把曲子完美地弹奏出来，他希望能通过贝斯把自己的爱传递到科克心中。

曲子进入高潮部分，萨乌尔稍稍转向科克，唱着：

> _“I love you_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _I love you ”_

真是简单的歌词，萨乌尔心想。简单地重复“我爱你”这三个词，就和歌名说的一样，傻乎乎的，但其中却藏着巨大的力量。

接下来是一段贝斯独奏。事实上，这可是萨乌尔成为贝斯手这么多年来，第一次独奏。排练了不知有多少次了，可真正到舞台上演奏时，萨乌尔还是感到有一些紧张。科克是怎么做到在独奏时从容自若的，萨乌尔感到有些疑惑。他忍不住看向科克，却发现对方正陶醉在音乐里。不知为什么，萨乌尔突然就没那么紧张了。

萨乌尔的爱之独奏圆满完成。键盘一点点加入演奏，与贝斯交织出美妙的旋律。乐句并不复杂，萨乌尔却从中收获了一种特别的感觉，他认为这是爱所带来的奇妙感觉。他不由自主地望向科克，他的心猛烈跳动着，告诉他是时候说点什么了。

13.

“科克。”萨乌尔鼓起勇气开口。

“我很高兴今天能站在这里，把这首歌演奏给你。我也想在这里，和你说一些我一直以来都想说的话。

“我现在已经可以站在舞台上，大胆而自信地弹奏贝斯了。但也许很多人都不知道，这个乐器还是你介绍给我的呢。我和贝斯的相遇，就像我和你的相遇，莫名其妙但又理所当然。我们吉他社初遇的那一天，我想我一辈子都忘不了。

“从那开始，你步入了我的生活。我作为贝斯手加入吉他社以及接下来学习贝斯的过程，都多亏了你的帮助。但你和我的故事远不止如此。毕业后，我因为机缘巧合又一次和你共事––或许这就是命中注定，谁知道呢。总之，乐队的成立与发展，你仍然和我在一起。今天我能站在这里把歌唱给你听，算得上是实现了我的梦想，而我们都明白，你为我的梦想、为我的人生做出了多么大的贡献。

“我们的关系是如此的紧密，你简直就是我人生的一部分。所以，我该有多感谢你啊。

“这也许听起来有点傻，但是––”

一阵急促的鼓声响起，提醒着萨乌尔，他唱：

> _“Love doesn't come in a minute_
> 
> _Sometimes it doesn't come at all_
> 
> _I only know that when I'm in it_
> 
> _It isn't silly, love isn't silly_
> 
> _Love isn't silly at all ”_

的确，萨乌尔心想，爱可是一点也不傻啊。

歌曲又一次被推向了高潮。萨乌尔看着科克的眼睛唱：

> _“I love you_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _I love you…… ”_

仍然是简单的重复，但萨乌尔感受到了歌声中蕴藏着的爱。毕竟爱是音乐永恒的主题，他回想起那句话。于是他竭尽全力演奏着，把自己的情感全部倾诉在音乐声中。临近结束时，萨乌尔看着科克沉醉的样子，不禁发自内心感叹：音乐的力量是无穷的；当然，爱的力量是无穷的。

乐器整齐地发出最后一个乐音，演奏结束。

拨动琴弦的那一刻，萨乌尔心中只剩下一个念头：但愿我的爱能传达到科克心中。

14.

萨乌尔回过神的时候，发现科克正趴在自己怀里，于是他轻轻拍了几下科克的后背。

科克抬起头来，他注视着萨乌尔的眼睛，开口道：“萨乌尔，我也爱你。”

萨乌尔的心欢跳起来，他感到了前所未有的快乐。这毕竟是爱带来的快乐，他想。但出乎他意料的是，一个软软的物体突然触到了他的唇。

科克吻了萨乌尔。

萨乌尔本能地闭上眼睛，感觉自己的心狂跳了一下。真奇怪，此刻的现场充满了嘈杂，但萨乌尔仍然沉浸在自己的世界中，此刻的他只能感受到科克热烈的爱。他也用同样热烈的爱回吻科克。

萨乌尔又一次回想起与科克在一起的种种回忆，这些回忆几乎填满了两人至今为止的一生。回望着两人的成长历程，萨乌尔意识到，两人的人生将同此刻这样，被彼此的爱填满。

萨乌尔终于明白那句话了：

爱是音乐永恒的主题，爱更是人生永恒的主题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］ 约翰•列侬说保罗•麦卡特尼的歌是傻傻的情歌，于是保罗真的写了一首傻傻的情歌。  
> 这首歌的贝斯极其好评，听了让人想学贝斯那种。  
> ［2］ 谱架真的很容易自己变矮！不知道为什么。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


	7. Fool's Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摇滚乐队AU。  
> 吉他手！科克 × 贝斯手！萨乌尔  
> 萨乌尔第一人称视角。
> 
> 写于2020年4月1日，可以当作愚人节贺文。

1.

我睡眼惺忪地走出卧室，看到科克站在餐桌前，一只手搂住他的吉他。

与我不同，科克早已穿戴整齐。他好像已经等了我很久似的，脸上浮现出那种“谢天谢地你终于来了”的欣慰神情。这不由得让晚起的我产生了几分愧疚。我尝试以最真诚的眼神看向科克来换来他的原谅，却发现他一点也不生气。他笑容满面地看着我，同平常没什么两样。

好吧，不愧是科克。于是我朝他扑过去，顺便还揉了一把他腰上肉表达歉意：“对不起。”

“没关系的，萨乌。”他仍然微笑着和我说，把我拉向他的怀抱。

2.

阳光普照的天气可以说是城市的常态。晴朗的天空下，科克和我走在去录音室的路上。

科克推着我走进岔路，就好像我是世界上最大的路痴一样。其实我们都知道，这些路我早已走过几千遍了，闭着眼睛都能准确到达目的地。科克只不过又想拉着我去逛唱片店而已。

果然，他指着唱片店橱窗中一处，愉快地和我说：“你看，我们的唱片。要知道这期橱窗主题可是年度唱片推荐呢！”

他朝我挤挤眼睛，好像在做一个鬼脸，却意外显出了几分自豪。我不禁微笑起来，伸出手碰碰他的头顶：“科克，你是傻瓜。”

“你也一样。”科克回敬我说，“你都不知道你笑得有多开心。”

是吗？我看向他，试图从他的脸上寻求着这句话的真实性。但可以从他的脸上找到的，只有他的笑容。科克果然是个傻瓜，我想。毕竟傻瓜们可从来不生气，总是挂着真诚的笑脸，这就和科克一模一样。

3.

但说实在的，我可真没怎么见过科克生气的样子––至少他从来没有对着我生气过。这一点让我有些疑惑，毕竟我也不是科克那种人畜无害的好人啊。一般来说，别人对我生气是很正常的事，所以科克在这方面就显得很特别。不过仔细想来，科克可就是这样的人。他对着所有人都是同一张笑脸，总是把和善与愉悦写在脸上。

没人会不喜欢这样的科克。

不过，虽然说是这么说，我其实也有点想看科克对着我生气的样子。才不是因为什么想看喜欢的人赌气的奇怪的原因呢，我确信我只是好奇而已。但无论我做出什么混蛋的举动，科克都总是用最高兴的表情来招待我。简直又一次印证我的观点：他真是个傻瓜。

至于他从来不生气的事，就拿上次音乐节结束后的事来举个例吧。记得当时科克明明都亲我了，我还问他：“你是不是也想和我在一起啊？”

哇，当时我大概吃错药了吧，这样的问题只可能被我这种混蛋问出来。但科克仍然一点也不生气，他注视着我的眼睛，对我说：“我们不是一直都在一起吗？”

什么，还能这么回答吗？他不生气，我都要生气了。说得好像以前我不亲他是我亏了一样。怎么会有这样犯规的人？想想我都来气好吗。

等等，为什么我的脸在发烫呢？

4.

这个问题好奇怪，所以我先不考虑它。不过既然说到了生气的事，我的脑海中不由得浮现出近来我实施的一系列计划。

准确来说，这是个“科克坑害计划”。

不是我吹牛，我的行动力还是很高的。自从意识到科克从来没有对我生过气这一大问题时，我就想做点什么什么来改变这一点––也就是试试让他生我的气。正因如此，我已经实施了这个计划，现在就让我好好回忆一下这奇妙的实施过程吧。

首先，想要让一个乐手生气，得从乐器开始。

“科克，”我挂上最真诚的笑容，“我可以借下你的吉他吗？”

科克毫不犹豫地把吉他递给我。我抓起它，把调弦钮乱调一气，然后琴弦一扫，制造出一大堆不和谐的声响。觉得不太带劲，我还用尽全身的力将手臂甩来甩去，试图对琴弦做出什么不得了的事情。果不其然，“啪”一声，一弦断掉了。

科克却忍不住了，他朝着我大笑起来，使劲拍着桌子，还又一次弄掉了桌子上的拨片盒。

“萨乌尔，你好傻。”科克边笑边说。

但我却笑不出来，因为我的计划好失败。

5.

好吧，既然乐器不行的话，我就拿科克其他显而易见的特点来试试吧。

比如说身材和体重。

当然，这方面没什么好夸张的，因为我要做的只有寻找一个契机，来说出与这令人气愤的话题。然后按计划来看，我就可以如愿以偿看到气得脸通红的科克了。

想想还有点可爱的样子。

正如我所愿，我的机会很快就来了。科克入神地阅读新出的乐迷杂志，这正是调戏他的好时机。

于是我尝试以最严肃认真––同时也是最令人气愤的语气说：“科克，杂志上的粉丝们有没有说，你应该……呃……减减重量？”

哎，怎么感觉这话更像开玩笑了？我突然感觉有点不对。

正当我迷惑于自己的发言时，我听到他的回答：

“没有，怎么会有人这么想呢？我的粉丝都觉得我好得不得了，他们把我吹得我都认不出来这是我。”

他得意洋洋地把最新一期乐迷杂志举在我的眼前，以便我可以清清楚楚地看到他在评选中的高人气。不过这倒是事实。我不能不说，科克在乐迷中还是很受欢迎的。大概是看起来胖乎乎的乐手却能用吉他弹出令人惊叹的乐句，构成了一种反差萌吧。

“至于为什么喜欢我？我想你应该很清楚咯。”科克好像猜透了我在想什么似的。他坏笑着看向我，脸不知为何还有点红。

哇，科克的坏笑倒也很少见呢，心跳突然加快带来的眩晕感使我有些恍惚。说实在的，就这样也不错了，不是吗？

6.

不过目标没有达成，我仍然不满足。

看来只能试一下稍微“隐晦”一点的方法了，比如把他的新曲子手稿藏个几天什么的。

“萨乌，你有看到我的曲子吗？”科克翻找着什么，“我是说，那张写满字的纸？”

“没有，”我装作抱歉的样子，“也许不小心被狗吃了？”

“这就怪了。那首歌还是写给你的来着––真不巧。”科克找了好一阵子，终于停下来了。他皱起眉头，好像有些失落。

我突然有几分后悔。

7.

科克没被我气到，我还痛失一首写给我的歌，显然我的计划失败得十分彻底。而正当我从脑海中回到现实的时候，录音室大门已经出现在我的眼前。

科克打开大门，突然愣了一下。

“话说今天四月一号，”科克看着墙上的日历若有所思，“愚人节，对吗？”

我点头表示同意，于是科克冲我笑了一下：“难得有一个你能过的节日呢。”

我在高声反对中拿出乐器和稿纸，和科克一起开始今天的生活。

“嗯？”科克在拨片盒下面找到了他的手稿，他有点惊讶，“这年头的狗那么神奇的吗？还是说这只是愚人节特色？”

我耸耸肩，在心里承认我最终还是趁他不注意时，偷偷把谱子放回去了。毕竟科克好像怎么也不会生我气。而且说实在话，我也有些想听科克写给我的歌。

我们和往常一样工作起来。

过了好一会，科克又疑惑地开口：“我倒是有一个问题，还有两个人去哪里了？”

我告诉科克说，我也不知道。

“我刚才给他们俩发了信息，叫他们赶紧来排练来着。”我还小声嘟囔着。

科克盯着我看了几秒，突然笑出声来：“天哪，他们不会觉得你说的是反话吧。“

我打开手机，发现Instagram多了两张那俩发的快拍，还不约而同配字说着“不用排练的一天，快乐愚人节”，倒显得十分自在。

还真把我的话当反话，这我也没办法了，傻子果然就是要过愚人节。

8．

我摊摊手表示无奈：“那既然只有我们两个，我们要不要来干点什么？”

等等，这句话好像有什么不对？

“我说，做点什么……”我改口，却发现这还是不对，让我一下子就联想到了那些不太好意思说出来的内容。

科克用一种看傻子的眼神看我，我不禁脸红了，为什么脸总是在不该红的时候变红啊。

科克继续在手稿上写着什么东西，我忍不住以好奇的眼光盯着科克手上的纸，就好像那张纸和我有着什么奇妙缘分似的。

“萨乌尔，你最近好奇怪。”科克感受到了我的眼神，他怀疑地看着我，“你有什么想和我说吗？或者是有什么问题想问我？”

果然被科克看出来了。我只好尝试开口解释我最近的一系列行动：“其实我没什么多余的意思––我做了些不太正常的事，而这是因为……”

算了，我放弃了说那些用来铺垫的傻话：“好吧，说真的，我只是想惹你生气而已。”

科克向我投来疑惑的眼神，我只好继续解释：“你知道，你好像从来没对我生过气––准确来说，你似乎不对任何人生气。所以说，我很好奇为什么你能做到这样。再说，我有点点想看到一个不一样的你。”

不知道为什么，我突然觉得自己好傻。

“这是什么奇怪的癖好吗？”科克打量着我，“抱歉，你不说的话，我还真不知道你喜欢这样。”

我感觉我的脸更红了。迫不得已，我只能尝试正经讨论这个话题：

“那你……能认真回答一下这个问题吗？”

“那就让我来试试吧。首先我当然会生气，遇到讨厌的人和事的时候都会生气。只是和你在一起时就不会生气了而已。”科克看着我，好气又好笑，“至于为什么不对着你生气––首先，肯定是因为你的恶作剧和笑话都很傻，这点你难道不知道吗？要知道，就连傻瓜都能看出来你不是真心想惹我生气的––你简直傻到了很可爱的地步。”

“不过说回来，我想我不会对你生气的原因还有一点––那就是萨乌尔，你很可靠。”科克讲完笑话了，他变得认真起来， “我们认识十年了，所以我怎么会不知道这一点？我很清楚不论怎样––不管你到底做了多少愚蠢的恶作剧，或者拿我开了些什么玩笑––我都是可以信任你的。拜托，你知道这一点，不是吗？”

科克专注地盯着我的眼睛，这让我的心不禁飞速跳跃起来。

“所以你想想吧，我怎么会对你生气呢？”科克最终说。

9.

我的心砰砰地跳着，好像在问着自己：为什么科克那么令人喜欢呢？

我看向科克，尝试回答这个问题，但可以从他的脸上找到的，只有他的笑容。科克果然是个傻瓜，我同意起自己的看法。而在此刻，科克真诚的话语和他脸上傻瓜般的笑脸，却对我显得格外珍贵起来。

“科克，你知道吗？”于是我也无比真诚地开口，“你真的是世界上最大的傻瓜，简直比我还傻。”

“是吗？”科克又笑了，他的笑容简直比阳光还要温暖––

“既然今天是愚人节，你就给傻瓜一个吻吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	8. 如何亲吻一个圆号手

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中学吹奏乐社团AU。  
> 长号手！科克 × 圆号手！萨乌尔  
> *科普：铜管乐器（也就是各种号）是由乐手的嘴唇振动发声的。

1.

科克很喜欢坐在他前面的圆号手萨乌尔。

萨乌尔加入社团的第一天，科克就注意到了他。无论是萨乌尔明亮的眼睛，还是他脸上永远挂着的笑容，在科克眼里都显得格外的可爱––是那种想让人拿着长号滑管装作不小心的样子轻敲他的头，然后听他轻轻地说上一句“没关系”的那种可爱。［1］此外，当科克终于听到萨乌尔演奏的时候，他发现萨乌尔还是个很出色的圆号手。萨乌尔的圆号总是柔中带钢，既有乐器音色独特的圆润与温柔，又少不了萨乌尔特有的一份坚韧。科克就这样喜欢上圆号，也喜欢上圆号手萨乌尔来。

而当他们不吹奏乐器的时候，科克发觉自己总是下意识盯着萨乌尔的嘴唇看。由于演奏乐器时必要的振动，号手的嘴唇显得厚实而丰满。萨乌尔笑的时候，嘴唇弯起一个好看的弧度，看得科克的心砰砰直跳。

科克舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

2.

然而，萨乌尔好像不是很喜欢科克。至少科克是这么认为的。

至于理由，科克也说不上来，他只是出于某种奇怪的心理而这样觉得。如果一定要说一个理由––科克会告诉你关于他生日礼物的事。

生日当天，科克意外地收到了萨乌尔送的礼物。他满怀期待地打开包装，却发现是一本《海林40首练习曲》［1］。这让科克有些难过。真想不到，怎么会有人送他练习曲作为生日礼物呢？更糟糕的是，这礼物还来自于自己很喜欢的人。科克对萨乌尔的举动有几分疑惑，但他隐约觉得这并不是一件令人开心的事情。

萨乌尔是不是讨厌自己啊，科克想不明白。

3.

这种想法让科克有些闷闷不乐。

他的吹奏也变得闷闷不乐起来。在合排中连续三小节错音后，科克被指挥西蒙尼单独拉出来抽查乐句。而抽查不过关的结果，让西蒙尼决定罚他清理今天排练室的乐器积水。［3］然而，祸不单行。乐句抽查中错音时，科克的眼睛正好扫到他前排的萨乌尔。他发现萨乌尔的肩一耸一耸的，好像被这个愚蠢的错音给逗笑了。

科克更加沮丧了。

萨乌尔一定讨厌自己吧，他想。

4.

科克费力地把排练室里的椅子和谱架搬开。

他走出门去拿工具，却看到萨乌尔拿着拖把向他走来。

萨乌尔冲着科克一笑，他说：“排练时我是不是影响到你了，我真的很抱歉，一时没忍住笑。所以清理积水这事，我来帮你吧。”

科克愣在原地。他怎么也意料不到萨乌尔会为了––对萨乌尔来说––这么无关紧要的原因，主动来帮他。他想表达谢意，但萨乌尔的笑容却令他莫名感到舌头打结。这可不太好，他那正在飞速跳跃的心这样告诉他。

“哦对，我想你完全不用担心。”看到愣着的科克，萨乌尔又好心地补充，“我们合排久了你就会知道，真正的错音王可是我。这方面，你可比不过我。”

这真是个谦虚而可爱的说法。于是科克高兴地笑起来，他接过萨乌尔手中的拖把，他们一起清理起地上的积水。真奇怪，平时对科克来说无比无聊的工作，在此刻却成了世界上最有乐趣的事。时间不知为何变得飞快起来，转眼间，乐器积水被两人清理得一干二净。但科克却没有变得像往常一样高兴。为什么时间就是过得那么快呢？

但萨乌尔的话又一次出乎了他的意料––

“既然你有空，我们要不要一起回去？”

天哪，科克感觉自己一定脸红了。他想着，以前怎么会觉得萨乌尔讨厌自己呢？

不管怎么样，萨乌尔真是该死的可爱。

5.

从这件事起，科克和萨乌尔就逐渐熟络起来。

准确来说，科克和萨乌尔成了志同道合的好朋友。这本是件好事，科克却一点儿也不满足––他的心是这样告诉他的。每一次和萨乌尔的身体接触，科克都不由自主地浮想联翩；每一秒视线的交汇，都能让科克的心欢跳起来。

而更加大胆的想法出现在一次排练的空隙中。

萨乌尔转过头来，满是笑意的眼睛直勾勾地盯着后排的科克。他把手里拿着的圆号号嘴抵到嘴唇上，聚精会神地听着科克发表关于新曲子的长篇大论。

萨乌尔被科克的话逗乐了，他忍不住笑了一下。然而，科克却被萨乌尔的号嘴吸引了注意力。盯着随萨乌尔嘴唇微微颤动的号嘴，科克心里不禁产生了一个荒诞的想法：

如果我能成为这个号嘴就好了。

他轻微地摇摇头，想让自己冷静下来。

但萨乌尔注意到了科克的眼神。他把号嘴举到科克的眼前，说：“这个？你想试试吗？不过对长号手来说应该太小了……”［4］

科克的心里却只有一个想法：

我只想试试你的嘴唇。

6.

好吧，想法虽好，科克却没有践行的勇气。他只好把注意力放回乐团的新曲子上。

然而，不知他有多好运，音乐又助了他一臂之力。合排时，他惊喜地发现长号和圆号有一段互相呼应的重奏。

科克高兴得差点从椅子上跳起来。这样一来，他就可以有更多的时间和萨乌尔待在一起。事实也正是如此，由于演出的重要性，他们必须花上大量时间单独排练这段重奏。

为了不让自己的吹奏为萨乌尔带来麻烦，科克有了更多的练习动力。就连萨乌尔送给他的练习曲集，他都愿意时不时练上几首了。当然，同萨乌尔一起的练习显得更加充实而快乐，很快，两人就在熟练吹奏曲子的基础下，有了默契的配合。

但指挥西蒙尼仍然不满意。

“长号圆号这段重奏是认真的吗？”西蒙尼皱着眉头提出，“原曲表达的可是炽热的爱情––你们想象一下，吹奏者仿佛在互相亲吻着，他们与自己的爱人共度美好而富有激情的时光。但你们一处理，怎么倒像两个无聊的人互相打发时间？你们真的有用心体会这一段音乐的情感吗？”

“有啊，可我又没真的亲过萨乌尔。”

科克下意识的回应，大伙儿一阵哄笑，科克也忍不住笑起来。

但没有人注意到萨乌尔的耳根红了。

7.

指挥不满意，科克只好继续和萨乌尔一起练习。

他们试过了很多种吹奏方式，可都一一被西蒙尼否决了。当两人尝试抒情的时候，声音却被评价为“听起来像俩小姑娘吹木管”；而尝试“变得强硬一点时”则更加糟糕，听起来简直“和两个人在打架一样”。科克和萨乌尔为重奏想破了脑筋––也差点吹破了嘴皮子，可是还是没演奏出乐曲想要呈现的效果。

他们很失落，但西蒙尼仍然坚持道：“再多试试看，一定会有办法的。”

8.

科克背着长号包，沮丧地走出教学楼。他旁边走着的是拿着圆号包的萨乌尔。

“你说，我们真的永远吹不好这一段吗？”科克问萨乌尔。

萨乌尔沉默了一会，然后拍了拍科克的肩膀：“我们要么真的打一架？”

这有什么关系啊，科克想着。但他发现自己笑了。于是他把长号包举起：“我家长号的滑管想告诉你，他劝你谨言慎行。”

萨乌尔也作势握起拳头，他们在人行道上打闹起来。好吧，不管他们的演奏有多么糟糕，科克还是感觉好了一点。他向萨乌尔扑过去，对方朝他反扑过来。萨乌尔的手指划过他的嘴唇。

科克不太明白为什么就连这种时刻，他的心都能跳得那么快。但他需要承认，在萨乌尔的帮助下，对于曲子––和萨乌尔本人––他都找到一点正确的感觉了。

科克发觉自己仍然很想亲一下萨乌尔。

9.

往后的日子里，他们仍然刻苦地练习着。

仍然是一个平常的下午，仍然是熟悉的圆号和长号。总之，科克没有感觉到任何的不一样。长时间的吹奏后，两人都有些累了。他们心照不宣，练习自然而然告一段落。

科克抬头望去，天空和平常一样，蓝得澄澈而真实。云层似乎都飘走了，科克的心情也同这天空一样，变得愉悦明朗起来。

而萨乌尔的声音把科克拉回地面。

他注视着科克的眼睛，说：“既然休息了，可以帮我放松下嘴唇吗？”

这句话的意思是……科克不太明白，但他惊喜地发现萨乌尔正离自己越来越近。世界突然变得不一样起来，科克的心又开始狂跳，他觉得这一次的心，似乎比先前任何一次都要跳得快。之前与萨乌尔的经历一件件地浮现在脑海中，科克的眼神又一次瞄向萨乌尔的嘴唇––尽管这是他一直以来都有的念头，他却从来没有像现在这么渴望着吻上去。他几乎无法思考了，脑子里只剩下了一个问题：我可以吻萨乌尔吗？

科克看到萨乌尔轻轻舔了一下嘴唇。

天哪，他实在忍不住了，怎么可能有人拒绝这样的萨乌尔呢？

科克凑上前去，他轻声对萨乌尔说：“你真的不知道你有多可爱吗？简直就和犯规一样……”

紧接着，两人的唇贴在一起。

萨乌尔亲起来比想象中还要舒服，科克满意地想。

10.

不知过了多久，科克发觉自己被轻轻推了一下。

他把身体稍稍向后倾，发现萨乌尔红透了脸。

“你还真亲啊。”他小声说。

科克的脸也开始发烫。他张嘴，想做出解释，却听见萨乌尔又说：“要知道除了我的圆号，还没有人这样吻过我……”

科克的脸更红了：“那，你觉得长号手的嘴唇怎么样？”

“当然，如果你不喜欢，我以后就不这样了。”看着萨乌尔扬起的眉毛，科克连忙补充。

“科克你……”萨乌尔犹豫了一下，终于开口，“其实我还是挺喜欢的。”

哇，科克高兴地笑起来，他敢肯定自己的脸更加红了。他又对萨乌尔说：

“既然这样，要不要再亲一下？”

11.

“长号和圆号，今天重奏好很多。”第二天合排时，西蒙尼终于赞扬起科克和萨乌尔。他顿了一下，又接下去：“尤其是情感很到位。介不介意我问一下，你们是做了什么吗？”

科克又一次高兴地笑了：

“实践出真知，我和萨乌尔发现这话一点都没错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］不要拿长号滑管敲别人的头！！很危险的！！  
> 至少排练坐在长号手前面的我总是非常惶恐，生怕被后面充满激情的长号打到头。  
> ［2］送乐手练习曲集当生日礼物，大概相当于送学生一本五三当生日礼物吧。如果有人送我这样的礼物，我会怀疑对方是不是对我有意见。  
> ［3］吹完号，管内部会有积水，需要倒出来清理。  
> 不知道各位乐手都把水倒哪，反正我们乐团的习惯都是把水倒到地上……  
> ［4］圆号号嘴看起来是真的小。
> 
> 回到这个瞎取的标题：如何亲吻一个圆号手？  
> 科克：发扬实干精神  
> 我：用嘴亲！！
> 
> 感谢阅读！


	9. Interstellar Overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇设定：简单来说算是太空旅行类的幻想小说AU。  
> 预警：虽然时间设定在遥远的未来，但文章毫无科学性。剧情十分老套，空想味十足。全文充满了私设，和现实并没有什么关系。  
> 灵感来源与标题来源：Pink Floyd乐队的太空摇滚乐曲Interstellar Overdrive

萨乌尔从飞船的舷窗向外望去，眼前是一片无边的黑暗。

他几乎把脸完全贴在了窗玻璃上，尝试寻找一些不一样的东西。于是，他看到无边无际的黑色天幕上正缀着粉尘般的点点繁星。天体不规则排列着，有的组成各式各样的星座，有的则融入璀璨的银河，汇聚成的光芒横穿天际。萨乌尔看入迷了。

事实上，这是萨乌尔的第一次太空远距离旅行。这解释了为什么就连太空中如此普通的场景，也足以让萨乌尔沉醉。他从未像此刻一样强烈地感受到宇宙的无边无际，无论他往哪个方向看去，都是未知的世界。由于此次飞行的特殊性，萨乌尔并不完全清楚自己的目的地在何方。但是，这并没有使他产生丝毫畏惧，反而增多了几分对未知世界的向往。萨乌尔不在乎浩瀚的宇宙前方，是什么在等待着他。他只是执着地相信着，前方的世界将是一片光明。

因此，他要做的只有前进。萨乌尔与飞船一同前行着。

一只手搭上萨乌尔的肩，把陷入沉思的他吓了一跳。萨乌尔回头，发现旅伴科克正瞪着自己。

科克是萨乌尔唯一的旅伴，他们一起分享着航行的时光。萨乌尔承认，对于他这样的太空旅行新手来说，与旅行经验丰富的科克相伴，着实为他省下了不少麻烦––萨乌尔总是庆幸自己有着科克这个旅伴。

此时，萨乌尔像往常一样看向科克。但与以往不同，萨乌尔却发现他脸上写着从未见过的严肃：科克板着脸，眼睛里难得装进了忧虑。萨乌尔突然有了不祥的预感。他知道，科克一向是个乐观随和的人，紧张严肃的表情在他脸上可不多见。萨乌尔知道，那发生的准不是什么好事。

“我有些重要的事情要告诉你。”科克开口。

果然，萨乌尔心底一沉。科克的口吻听起来如此沉重，萨乌尔立即明白了他带来的不是什么好消息。太空旅行中，意外时常发生。萨乌尔清楚这一点，但他并不因此畏惧，因为他有继续前行下去的勇气。

萨乌尔认为自己做好了接受坏消息的准备，于是他朝科克点点头。

于是萨乌尔听到科克说：“后方发现一架飞船，它似乎在追踪我们。”

科克看着探测仪上显示的结果，不由自主地皱起了眉头。

飞船遭到追踪这种事情，在任何星际旅行故事中都可以算得上意外。但归根结底，这次旅行本身就带有临危受命的意味。敌对星球联盟发起的大面积暴力侵略，让科克所在星区的形势日益严峻起来。科克明白，在作战双方实力悬殊巨大的情况下，敌对联盟完成侵略是不可避免的。

于是科克决定离开自己的星球。和他有着同样想法的人组成一个团体，并密谋此事很久了。计划中，他们将会去到遥远星区中一个从来没有人居住过的星球。他们将在那里开辟一片属于他们自己的新天地。他们计划好了时间和方式，并正为此事做着准备。

然而，当他们知道敌对联盟即将进行星际航线封锁时，他们离开的时间不得不比计划中提前不少。这种情况下，准备是否充分已经不必要了。对他们来说，尽快到达目的地星球才是首要事情。成员们开始一个接一个地出发。科克很年轻，因此他成为了团体中后一批乘飞船离开的人。

科克清楚旅行中会遇到各种意想不到的困难，他也有足够的勇气与之抗争。但有时，旅行还是会有些意料之外的变数。

先行部队出发前，团队的领导人询问他，是否愿意与一名陌生的旅伴同行。

“他是一名没有太空旅行经验的年轻人，”领导人告诉他，“你们的年龄相差不大，如果他与你同行，我想你也许可以帮到他––如果你愿意的话。”

科克不可能不同意。只要能帮助到别人，他不介意自己会多一些麻烦。但是，对方毕竟还是个陌生人，科克心中也不免有些忐忑不安，他不知道自己是否能和旅伴相处得很好。他摇了摇头，尝试将顾虑抛下，并决心将忐忑不安的原因归结为即将开始的旅行。

按照领导人预先的指示，他驾驶飞船来到了星区中的另一个星球，与那位旅伴会合。

他将飞船停靠在约定好的隐蔽地点，走出舱门寻找自己的旅伴。紧接着，他在不远处发现了一名年轻人。

年轻人背着一个巨大的背包，显得有几分滑稽，这让科克不禁微笑起来。年轻人看到科克，也露出真诚的微笑。他快步朝科克走来，轻快的步子里流露出的是喜悦之情。

科克立即相信了，面前的年轻人正是自己的旅伴。即使他们没有进行过任何交流––也暂时还没有开始那段复杂繁琐的身份核查程序––科克也可以肯定，面前是一个可以信任的人。

果然，身份核查一切顺利。在一系列五花八门的询问后，科克终于可以进行人员接头的最后一步了。

“Aúpa?”科克说出暗号的上句。

“Atleti。”年轻人毫不犹豫地回答科克，“对了，你可以叫我萨乌尔，很高兴能和你成为旅伴。”

萨乌尔的眼睛闪烁着期待的光芒。此刻，科克发现自己的一切顾虑都烟消云散了。

相遇后，科克与萨乌尔在飞船上共同度过着旅行时光。

两位志趣相投的年轻人很快熟络起来，科克发现萨乌尔是一个很好相处的人，与他在一起，旅行生活总是显得那么愉快。科克陪伴萨乌尔度过了他人生中的第一次大范围跃迁，现在，他们需要做的只有沿正确的方向驶向目的地。

但在此时，航线探测仪的结果成为了首要问题，他们必须摆脱后方追踪的飞船，来避免潜在的危险。科克从回忆中脱身，决定与萨乌尔谈谈这件事的对策。

“首先，既然知道了有人在追踪我们，那我们要做的就是把他们甩掉。”科克尝试分析着情况，“你觉得加快飞船航行速度这个方法可以吗？”

萨乌尔没有疑义，科克知道他一向相信着自己。他继续往下说：“那么，如果飞船速度变快，燃料的消耗将成为一个问题。在正常状况下，现有燃料不足以支撑飞船高速飞行到达目的地。所以……”

“那就需要把其他地方的能源让出来？”萨乌尔接着科克的话。

“对，”科克赞许地说，“比如关掉飞船的部分不必要的系统。”

“我们把灯也关上好吗？”

不需要，科克几乎脱口而出。飞船安装的节能灯并不会消耗什么能量，所以他们完全不需要关灯。但不知道为什么，萨乌尔看起来很想这样做。科克看着萨乌尔期待的眼神，只好把那个理智化的答案吞进肚子里，然后回答：

“好的，那我们就把灯关上。”

飞船开始加速航行。高速航行中的飞船需要随时有人驾驶，所以科克和萨乌尔必须轮番承担起着这份责任。

航行以来，萨乌尔从科克那里学到了不少有关太空旅行的知识，如何驾驶飞船便是其中一项。在目睹了科克又一次的教学动作后，萨乌尔终于按捺不住自己跃跃欲试的心了，他向科克请求尝试开飞船。

“当然可以。”科克把驾驶台让给了萨乌尔。

萨乌尔满怀憧憬地坐上驾驶台前的座椅，然而实际做起来比看着科克操作要难多了。黑暗中，他几乎看不清按钮。由于担心操作程序出错，萨乌尔紧张得手都微微颤抖。他开始佩服起科克的技术了。

“没什么，熟能生巧罢了。”科克说，他轻轻拍着萨乌尔的肩，想让他冷静下来。

最终，萨乌尔还是找到了一点方法。他自豪地扬起头，发现身旁的科克带着微笑看着自己。

“差点以为你在想办法把驾驶台毁掉呢。”科克开玩笑般说道。

“我的驾驶技术不会烂到让你觉得我是存心来捣乱的吧？”

“有点这个意思。”科克耸耸肩，“幸好我相信你。”

“真的吗？”萨乌尔迟疑了一下，毕竟在他看来，科克口中的信任可不是容易获得的东西。不过，他还是开玩笑道：“你就不怕我是敌人派来的间谍吗？”

“当然不会，哪有不会与开飞船的间谍啊？”科克装作一本正经的样子，结果把他们俩都逗乐了。“不过说真的，如果你一直像刚才那样驾驶下去，我真担心我们的飞船会坠在茫茫宇宙中。”

“要是真出事后我变成鬼了，那我就附身到那个该死的星球联盟首领身上，让他天天做噩梦。”萨乌尔开始天马行空。

“好恶毒，所以我喜欢。”科克又被逗笑了，“但比起这个，我还是更希望能安全到达目的地。”他补充了一句。

萨乌尔把思绪拉回驾驶台，他问科克：“那么，关于驾驶，你觉得我可以做到吗？”

“我相信你可以。”

正如他所说，最终萨乌尔做到了。成就感让他充满了对前行的信心。但意想不到，坏消息却又一次出现：

“探测仪显示，我们与后方飞船已拉开好些距离了。他们的飞船似乎有些偏离我们的航向，但仍然没有返航。因此，我不能确定他们是否放弃了追踪。”科克告诉萨乌尔。

萨乌尔愣住了。他知道飞船就快要抵达目的地了，如果仍然没有摆脱后方的飞船，麻烦的就不只是他们两个了。他担心地看向科克，试图从他脸上找到一些自信的神色，来让事情能够按他们期望的那样发展下去。

“我想，我们需要再来一点加速。”科克看到了萨乌尔担忧的神情，补充道：“没关系，最后就由我来驾驶好了。我知道一点秘诀，保证摆脱后面可恶的跟踪者。”

“知道了。”萨乌尔勉强挤出一丝笑容，与科克开玩笑，“你果然还是没有相信我的驾驶技术。”

“没有这种事情。”科克倒是认真地看着萨乌尔的眼睛，不知道为什么，这让萨乌尔的心跳突然变快了。恍惚中，他听到科克对他说：“说真的，我一直以来都相信你––从看到你的第一眼起，我就知道我可以信任你。”

萨乌尔有些惊讶，科克亲口对他说出这样的话，着实让他的心情好了很多。他有些不好意思，因此即便是黑暗下，他还是决定把头扭过去，再一次望向窗外无边无际的宇宙。

科克从驾驶台边起身，走到萨乌尔身旁，和萨乌尔一起观赏着宇宙中的天幕与繁星。他敢发誓他对萨乌尔说的是实话，他无条件信任萨乌尔。他希望萨乌尔也能这样信任着他––他知道萨乌尔也正是这样。

科克轻轻地问萨乌尔：“你喜欢飞船不开灯时的样子，对吗？”

“不开灯时，我可以把宇宙看得更加清楚。”萨乌尔回答，“我喜欢望着远处的星星。它们看似只是一成不变的发亮，但实际上也许没有人知道它们真正的样子。也许他们正在燃烧，又或是正准备着爆炸……但不论如何，每一颗星星都过着自己的生活。他们放射出属于自己的光芒，仿佛正在给我指明道路，指明着光明的道路。

“我也想过上理想中的新生活，所以我决定要开始这一次旅行。”萨乌尔对科克说，“这就是为什么我来到了飞船上––也就是为什么我来到了你身边。”

科克可以理解萨乌尔。他和萨乌尔一样，渴望着光明的新生活。因此，他们就有了继续航行下去的勇气与动力。科克知道，也许光明仍在远方，但他和萨乌尔至少正追寻着光明。

“会到达吗？”科克又一次听到了萨乌尔的声音。

“一定会到达的。”科克若有所思，“看到那远处正在后退的星球了吗？它们的运动看上去如此缓慢，我简直不敢相信我们的飞船正在超速……”

萨乌尔却回答科克：“你知道吗，我的心跳也在超速。”

最后，萨乌尔还是听了科克的话，他在科克驾驶飞船时安心地睡上了一觉。当萨乌尔从睡梦中醒来时，似乎已经过了很久。他睁开眼睛，发现眼前是一片暖黄色的光。他往驾驶台看去。科克感受到了他的目光，迈着轻快的步子向他走来。

“那艘追踪我们的飞船早就不见踪影了，自从我再一次加速开始就是这样。”科克的语气中溢出喜悦与自豪，“我可以负责任地告诉你，我们的飞船已经到达了目标中的行星系。”

萨乌尔的嘴角不由自主地扬起。恒星照射出的阳光从窗口洒进飞船，在萨乌尔眼里，这一缕阳光似乎比他原来感知过的任何光照都要温暖。他再一次往窗外望去，发现了他梦想中的星球就在眼前。与飞船一样，星球同样笼罩在金色的阳光中，此刻，世界上的一切仿佛都熠熠生辉。萨乌尔可以肯定，自己终于和科克一起找到了他们梦想中的新天地。

萨乌尔听到科克的声音：“飞船即将到达目的地。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Pink Floyd为我带来灵感！  
> 感谢阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文合集到此结束，感谢你读到这里！  
> ¡Aúpa Atleti!


End file.
